


Catching Demons

by BadLuckCharm



Series: 7 Days of "Good Omens BFF" [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Crowley misses flying, so he asks Aziraphale to take him out for a countryside joy-fly.





	Catching Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Good Omens BFF series the original author wrote as a daily personal challenge.
> 
> Link to the pic is here:  
> http://jean-claude17.deviantart.com/art/Good-Omens-BFF-321956957  
> All artwork credit goes to Jean-Claude17 on deviantart!
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

He missed bloody flying. Sure, it was a bit cliché; the whole “flying angels” thing, but it was true, angels could fly. With their dirty, unkempt white wings. Yes, demons had wings. Black ones (on occasion there were the exceptions of red wings) that were neat and molted at least once every month, but they were broken. Useless. Demons don’t fly.

Crowley sat in the park, Aziraphale would be back at any moment, he had bought them both tea and was probably on his way back now. When the angel did return, Crowley looked at him.

“Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?” Aziraphale handed Crowley the paper cup filled with hot tea.

“Would you do something for me? Call it a favor of sorts.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Aziraphale blinked at him with his blue eyes; so attentive.

“I want to fly. Can you fly me?” The angel took a moment to process the demon’s request.

“You want me to…what?”

“I want you to fly me. As in, I want to feel what it’s like to fly again. But my wings are broken and I can’t do it on my own.” Crowley now felt ashamed. It was such a pointless and silly request. He wanted to take it back, especially when the angel smiled wide.

“Of course I can fly you, Crowley!”

“Not if you’re going to make a big deal of it, you’re not.” Crowley added with a sip of his tea. The angel just gave him a knowing smile, and the two shared the afternoon in the park, drinking tea and enjoying each other’s company. As they always did.

~~~

“Ready?” Aziraphale asked as he and Crowley stood on the roof of Crowley’s apartment building. Crowley nodded. The angel grabbed the back of suit, and the demon got a bit concerned.

“Easy on the suit, love.” The demon reminded Aziraphale.

“Don’t worry, not a scratch.” He promised.

“On me or it.” Crowley added. With that, Aziraphale began to flap his enormous white wings, and they were off. Soaring over the city, and soon, over less and less buildings, and more of a countryside landscape.

Crowley could once again feel the rush of wind through his hair, the cool breeze at his fingertips, and the utter freedom of it all. He relished the touch. It was then, in his happiest moment, he looked up at his angel. Blond curls flapping, allowing themselves to be pushed back by the wind, glasses staying in place (at the angel’s command, no doubt, Crowley was doing the same for his sunglasses). Aziraphale’s eyes were up, towards the heavens, and Crowley knew it was not because that was where he came from, but because the sky was limitless. Any immortal knew that more than anything. When you were immortal, you had less of a drive. You had all the time in the world. To say that something was limitless to you…well, that was truly saying something. And the sky? It was without limit.

Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale. The angel was enjoying the flight just as much as Crowley was. Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, Crowley liked to see his angel happy. He trusted him. Even…loved him.

“Angel!” Crowley called up to him. Aziraphale looked down. “Drop me!” Crowley asked.

“What?!”

“Just do it!”

“Why?”

“Just trust me! You can catch me!”

“O-Okay…” Slowly and unsurely, Aziraphale let loose his grip on the demon’s suit jacket. Crowley spread his arms and legs wide, falling fast. They were so high up, he had a bit of a ways to fall before he’d hit the ground. But there was still a good chance. Crowley let himself fall, watching the angel loop around from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, knowing the ground was rushing up to meet him-

But there were arms around him just before he hit the ground, and they landed in a heap on a patch of grass in a field of cows.

“Are you insane? You could’ve gotten yourself killed, Crowley! What were you think-” Aziraphale had started, but Crowley pulled him into a passionate kiss, still feeling the (what he liked to call) fly-high. Aziraphale fell into the kiss. “You should be more careful next time, Crowley.” He said in a lower, less stern voice. Crowley shrugged.

“Why? You’ll always be there to catch me, won’t you, angel?” Aziraphale smiled, and kissed him.

“It’s ineffable.” This made Crowley laugh and kiss his angel all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice* Like I said, this cute and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
